This invention relates to a fluid dispensing apparatus which is particularly useful as an automatic method of cleaning and deodorizng flush toilet bowls and performing other related functions, although it can be used in other applications where the conditions necessary for proper function are present.
A number of manufacturers presently market single-use, throw-away toilet bowl cleansing and deodorizing liquid dispensers. These devices take the form of a single-necked bottle. A dispensing device is fitted to the neck. The bottle is filled with liquid cleansing and deodorizing concentrate. A hanger is attached at or near the opposite, closed end of the bottle so that, once the bottle cap has been removed, the bottle may be inverted and hung in a flush toilet water tank. Thereafter, the dispensing device delivers a more or less predetermined amount of the concentrate to the toilet tank water, in response to the rise and fall of tank water, as occurs in flushing. The concentrate then mixes with tank water, is diluted and subsequently is carried to the toilet bowl where its ingredients clean and deodorize the bowl.
Because of the considerable dilution which occurs to the concentrate in mixing with tank water and the fact that all but a small percentage of tank water flushes through the bowl and down the drain, the amount of concentrate remaining in the bowl to perform the deodorization function is often marginal or of insignificant value. Further, while some bottle designs allow refilling by partial disassembly of their dispensing device, others are refillable only by complete disassembly, and all are intended as single-use, throw-away units. On those bottles which may be refilled by partial disassembly of their dispensers, the process requires careful removal of the bottle from the toilet tank, then partial disassembly, refilling, reassembly and rehanging in the toilet tank. Such a process may be messy in that the dye concentrate commonly used in such devices will easily stain fingers, surrounding woodwork, carpeting and the like if extreme care if not exercised during the entire process.
Moreover, presently used devices of this nature treat only toilet tank water, none treat toilet tank air.
Concentrate-containing dispensing bottles presently marketed are all closed-ended and their dispensing devices rely on the development of a partial vacuum in that void present in the inverted bottle above the fluid concentrate. This vacuum greatly subtracts from the bottle fluid head pressure on the dispensing device, a number of such devices presently using a simple water trap to stop flow and dispense fluid. If the vacuum on which a water trap depends is destroyed, the trap's ability to stop flow or dispense a predetermined amount of concentrate is rendered inoperative.
Other bottles of this type use a valving device to accomplish the dispensing function but, because such valves must accommodate little or no fluid pressure head for their intended purpose in a closed-ended bottle, their design is such that when the vacuum is removed by opening the end of the bottle, they malfunction and allow an uncontrolled flow of bottle fluid to the tank water.
It is a purpose of my invention to provide a unique dispensing apparatus which may be easily hung using its special-purpose hanging device within a flush toilet tank after its dispensing valve cap has been removed and the bottle has been inverted. Once hung, a second cap at or near the upper end of the bottle is removed so that the concentrate in the bottle has free access to toilet tank air.
This second bottle opening serves at least three purposes. By communicating to tank air, it allows air freshening aerosols in the concentrate to mix with the air entering the tank, said air thereafter being expelled from the tank top by the tank water fill cycle to freshen the entire bathroom. Second, this bottle opening, which may be recessed well below the top of the toilet tank, facilitates bottle refilling, eliminating the problems attendant with previously used refill methods. Third, it allows easy ascertainment of fluid level within the bottle so that the user is able to tell if the bottle requires refilling.
Another purpose of my invention is to provide a unique dispensing valve which will accommodate open-ended bottle full fluid head pressure and will dispense a predetermined amount of the concentrate to the toilet tank water. As will be seen, special features of my dispenser make the amount of fluid dispensed constant and independent of fluid head in the bottle, be it nearly full or nearly empty.
Yet another unique feature of my invention provides the consumer an unlimited choice in the scent desired to affect its bathroom air freshening feature. Many standard scents may be marketed, premixed with the other ingredients. As another option, an unscented variety may be purchased, my special bottle allowing sufficient internal volume to permit the addition of the user's favorite cologne or other aerosol to the bottle fluid. Of course, for those not desiring the scented air freshening characteristic, an unscented variety may be used alone or be used with an odorless air freshener.